


Red-Handed Denial

by preblematic



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: 5+1 Things, Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys with feelings, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism, i think th@s everything, it wasn't everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preblematic/pseuds/preblematic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>Five times that the Way brothers were caught in the act, and one time that they totally did it on purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red-Handed Denial

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [kinkybandompromptmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kinkybandompromptmeme) collection. 



> heyo!!!! it only took me five months to fulfill this prompt nbd.

I.

The first time it happens, nobody knows it’s the first time. That’s the thing about first times, sometimes you don’t know they’re the first time, and sometimes you don’t want them to be. Sometimes you want to live through something and then close that chapter of your life and never open it again. This first time is not one of those.

Mikey snags the van keys from Ray, and he and Gerard ditch the house party. Frank is super drunk and bet a dude that he could totally eat a whole box of dog biscuits, so they know that their bandmates will be occupied for a while. (Even if it is just with mocking a violently ill Frank.)

It’s been–god, it’s been weeks since they’ve been able to get away. The band’s been piled on top of each other; in and out of each other’s pockets; stomping around each other’s quick, fast, dirty jerk off sessions, because that’s all they have. Gerard has Mikey pressed up against the side of the van before his little brother even has the chance to unlock it.

“Mikey, Mikeymikeymikeymikey,” Gerard is saying over and over again into Mikey’s mouth. They’re in the dark of suburban sidewalks at night, but Mikey knows that’s only a very thin safety net. He grabs Gerard’s chin in his hands and kisses him to quiet him.

“What, Gee?” Mikey breathes against his lips, thumbs running back and forth on Gerard’s cheekbones.

Gerard cups Mikey’s face and kisses again, desperate and hungry for the contact. “Fuck me,” Gerard says, quiet and needy. He’s rubbing up against Mikey like a cat, knows Mikey can feel his cock up against him. “Please,” he adds, quick, breathy. How could Mikey say no?

He fingers Gerard, quick and dirty in the back of the van, sucks a bruise low on his shoulder so it’s easy to cover. Gerard is begging by the time Mikey’s up to two fingers, moaning and beyond words by three. Both their pants are just pushed down to their thighs, for efficiency’s sake.

Mikey is about three thrusts from coming in Gerard, nails gripping a firm hold on his brother’s hips, and Gerard is whining, gasping, gagging for it, Mikey’s name tumbling, high pitched and needy from his mouth. Mikey is halfway through,” God, you’re a fucking whore, aren’t you?” when it happens.

The back door of the van swings open (Why had Mikey not locked it?), and dim light barely illuminates the back of the van. Mikey freezes, but Gerard is too far gone, just makes a protesting sound.

Ray and Otter are there, holding up a very beat looking Frank. “Whoa, what the fuck,” Otter says.

Ray covers his eyes with his free hand. “That is mikeyway ass, oh god,” he laments.

“Shut the fucking door!” Mikey shouts.

“Sorry!” Ray says as he gropes blindly for the van door, eyes squeezed shut. The door slams shut, and Gerard and Mikey are in darkness once more. They take a moment to breathe. Mikey opens his mouth to say something, anything.

“So, uh,” Ray says from outside the van. He doesn’t continue. No one is sure what to do.

“Oh my god, we can forget it ever happened; I want to put this asshole down,” Otter finally snaps. He rips the door open again and shoves Frank’s mostly limp body mostly into the van. “Sort yourselves out.”

II.

Mikey is lying in the minimal space at the back of the van. It’s hot as balls, hot as fuck, hot as a horny Gerard. Mikey’s ears are sweating. He didn’t know it was possible, but the insides of his ears are sweating enough to make his earbuds slide out every few minutes. He’s shucked down to his boxers, trying not to die from heat exposure.

He could go back inside, where there’s air conditioning, but Frank and Ray are knee deep in an argument about who The Greatest Guitarist Ever is, and Mikey had honestly started to get a headache after the first five minutes. He’d rather tough out the heat.

There’s a bang against the side of the van; it startles Mikey and makes him sit up slightly. He takes one earbud out. “Hello?” he calls, raising his voice a bit to be heard outside the van. More thumps, moving along the side of the car, answer him. Mikey realizes he hasn’t locked the back doors just as one starts to open.

Gerard’s face peeks in. “Mikey!” he says joyfully, face lighting up. immediately, Mikey knows that his older brother is either drunk, high, or both; there’s something about the way he says Mikey’s name, the way his eyes are just a little too wide open. Mikey sighs and sets his earbuds and mp3 player to the side, out of harm’s way, as Gerard clambers inside the van.

“Mikey, Mikey, mikeymikeymikey,” Gerard repeats, crawling on hands and kneels over Mikey. He’s fully clothed, another clue that he’s well and truly pissed. As insecure about his body as he is and as much as he’ll go on about ‘the aesthetics of the band,’ Gerard handles heat just as poorly as Mikey does. It’s ninety-fucking-four degrees outside. They’re from Jersey; they’re not built for this shit.

“Hey, Gee,” Mikey says. His hands automatically settle on Gerard’s hips, thumbing the exposed skin of his hipbones. Gerard leans down and nuzzles Mikey’s neck, kisses his jaw. “What’d you take?”

“Nothin’,” Gerard mumbles against his skin. “Had–drunk. Real–some of the-other bands went on a booze run. Went with.”

“And you didn’t invite me?” Mikey jokes.

Gerard settles then, sits down on Mikey’s lap. He runs his hands over Mikey’s bare chest, feels his ribs. “Love you, Mikes.”

Mikey smiles. “Love you too, Gee.” Gerard leans down and kisses him, and Mikey’s hands slide up under the back of Gerard’s shirt.

“Wanna fuck,” Gerard says against Mikey’s lips. He’s wiggling in Mikey’s lap like he’s just too excited to sit still.

“We shouldn’t,” Mikey says, always the voice of reason.

The rest of the band hasn’t said anything since that night a few weeks ago. Mikey’s ashamed to admit that he’s been coming harder since then. He fucked Gerard against a men’s room wall and growled filth into his ear a few days ago.

“They could walk in right now and see you like this, y’know,” he’d said. “God, you’re a fucking slut. You’d let anybody watch you get pounded if it meant you could keep getting cock. Wouldn’t you?”

And Gerard had answered,“Fuck, yes, Mikes. Anybody, Mikes. Anyone-anyone you want. Let ‘em watch me take your cock, please. Wanna be good for you.”

Mikey’s not really sure what to make of the exchange, but he came so hard he almost passed out. So that’s something.

“We should, though,” Gerard insists. He grinds ass down against Mikey’s dick. It’s bad because Mikey has no defense against it. He’s only wearing his boxers, and they’re old and worn thin, so Gerard is basically grinding against his bare cock. “This is nice. Wanna ride you.”

“Gee, we agreed on no fucking in the van,” Mikey whines at him. He has the bratty younger brother voice down.

Gerard pouts down at him. “I want your cock,” he whines, stretching out the last word. He’s postured like a pouting child. “I’m so empty, Mikes. I wanna get fucked. I’ll do all the work, please.”

“God, you’re such a whore,” Mikey says, resigned. “Such a pretty, pretty whore.” Gerard nods happily in agreement. “C’mon,” Mikey sighs, tugging on the waist of Gerard’s pants,” let’s make it quick.”

Gerard is all too happy to oblige. He wiggles one leg out of his pants and straddles Mikey again. “Lube?” Mikey asks. Gerard whines high in his throat. Mikey slaps his ass, and the noise cuts off quickly. “I’m not fucking you without lube, Gee. Remember last time?”

Gerard glares down at him, more upset that he has to wait even longer to get fucked than he is annoyed at Mikey. Mikey raises his eyebrows back. He’s not the one begging, Gerard can do all the work.

To be sure, there are weirder things to witness than a dude fingering himself on top of another dude. Frank has seen some of those weirder things. It’s just the fact that the dudes in question are doing it in the back of the van. He stops in his tracks, fairly certain he can hear the skidding sound effect his feet make, and does a double take through the open van door.

He’s pretty sure that that’s Gerard with fingers in his ass, but he can’t tell who the dude under him is. There’s a hand curled possessively over Gerard’s hip and another scratching up and down his back over his shirt. Frank probably shouldn’t be watching this. Frank is definitely going to continue watching this.

“You ready?” Mikey asks Gerard. His big brother has got his head lolled back, eyes closed. His tongue is peaking out from between his teeth, and if he says he’s not ready Mikey just might die. Even he has his limits when dealing with a lapful of sweaty, fuck-me Gerard.

Gerard doesn’t even have time to nod before a muttered, “Oh fuck,” catches the attention of them both. There’s quick, slick noise as Gerard pulls his fingers out and twists, bracing his hand on Mikey’s thigh. Mikey looks around Gerard and sees Frank standing at the back of the van, a hand over his mouth, eyes wide.

”You didn’t close the fucking door?” Mikey says, head whipping around to look at Gerard. “Honestly it’s like you want to get caught.” Which, fair play, Mikey can identify with that feeling, but he knows it’s a stupid one and buries it.

Gerard’s response is a somewhat slurred,” Go away Frankie! Busy.” It’s accompanied by a shooing hand gesture. Frank’s hand moves down from his mouth and over his face in distress.  

“Right, okay,” Frank says. “I’m–I’ll go.”

“Close the goddamn door!” Mikey calls after him. The van shakes when Frank slams the door closed

III.

There’s a pool at the motel where they’re staying. An outdoor pool that’s probably freezing this time of year. He’s surprised it’s not drained, but it was uncovered and full when they checked in.

Gerard knows all of this because Frank had animatedly announced, “We should go skinny dipping!” before Ray smacked him in the back of the head and told him that if he left the room naked, he was staying outside naked.  Gerard isn’t sure how Ray planned to make good on that threat, since he’s not even sharing a room with Frank. He’s sharing a room with Bob.

Frank, Mikey, and Gerard always share a room because they’re the most okay with sharing beds, and Bob and Ray always share a room because they are large and need their own beds. In addition, Ray’s a kicker so no one wants to share with him anyway.

Gerard can’t sleep. He doesn’t know why, but he has this urge to go out to that pool. His mind is running with thoughts of rare family trips to water parks in the summer, Mikey’s first sunburn, teaching Mikey how to swim while their mom watched them, skinny dipping in a lake the summer after Mikey’s eighteenth birthday.

Frank is snoring loudly in the other bed. He’s super allergic to whatever southern state this is, and his chronically clogged airways are doing their damnedest to choke him in his sleep. If he can sleep through the noise he’s making on his own, he can sleep through what Gerard wants.

“Hey, Mikey,” he says softly to the lump in bed next to him. “Mikes.” He pokes Mikey’s shoulder. “Wake up, Mikes.”

“I wasn’t asleep,” Mikey whispers back. He rolls onto his back and looks over at Gee in the dim light. “What do you need?”

Gerard scoots closer to him and rests his head on Mikey’s shoulder. “Do you remember when you were seven,” he says to Mikey’s collarbone,” and we’d just gotten home from that water park? You said you were going to be a fish when you grew up.”

Mikey snorts softly; Gerard can feel the way it makes his hair move. “Yeah, and you said that if I was a fish then I couldn’t eat macaroni anymore,” Mikey answers back.

Gerard smiles and turns his head slightly, presses a kiss against Mikey’s skin. Mikey has slept shirtless since he was twelve. Says he doesn’t like the way shirts constrict him. Says they make him hot. Gerard doesn’t really care what the reasoning is, he likes that he can run his hand up Mikey’s flat stomach and trace his ribs without the constraint of fabric in his way.

His hand pauses when it gets further up, and Gerard teases his thumb across Mikey’s nipple. Mikey inhales sharply and lets it out in a pleased hum. Gerard presses another kiss to Mikey’s skin, longer this time, full of promise.

“Really, Gee?” Mikey says, his words cut off as Gerard pinches his nipple. Frank snores loudly, as if to remind them both (mostly Gerard) that he’s still there.

“Frank’s asleep,” Gerard says. He lifts himself up with his free hand and kisses Mikey, on the mouth this time. Mikey rolls his eyes at his brother, but kisses him back anyway. Gerard settles into Mikey’s lap. Mikey gets a hand on Gerard’s ass and squeezes, and Gerard groans, muffled and needy, into his mouth.

Mikey leans up and bites the skin of Gerard’s shoulder. Gerard whines and rolls his hips down against Mikey’s, and Mikey groans. “C’mon fuck,” Mikey mutters, hands gripping Gerard’s hips and pulling them down harder.

He rolls them to the other side of the queen sized bed, settling on top of Gerard. “Mikey," Gerard breathes. Mikey shushes him, leans down and kisses him. He moves on from Gerard’s mouth, presses a kiss to his neck, rucks up his shirt. “Such a pretty boy,” Mikey says, pressing a kiss to his belly.

Gerard lifts up his hips for Mikey to slide his pajama pants off. A kiss to first Gee’s left hipbone, then his right, and then Mikey is kissing along Gerard’s cock. They’re sloppy, open mouthed kisses, an obscene layer of audio to the pounding of blood in Gerard’s ears and the snoring from the other bed.

Mikey gets to the head of his cock and sticks his tongue out, licks it almost shyly. Gerard huffs and cants his hips up. Mikey bites the inside of his thigh in retaliation.

“Behave,” he says. Gerard whines but settles back against the pillow. He makes a real effort not to move his hips while Mikey sucks him off, and Mikey rewards him for it. Gerard whines and grips Mikey’s hair in both hands when he comes down his throat.

Mikey swallows and presses kisses up Gerard’s thigh, knee to hip. “Fuck, Mikes,” Gerard says, chest heaving. Mikey smiles against his skin.

He presses one last kiss to his leg before he sits back on his knees. He hooks both arms under Gerard’s thighs and pulls him up, bends him almost in half. Neither of them notices that the snoring has mysteriously stopped.

“What–” Gerard starts to ask, but Mikey bites one side of his ass, and whatever Gerard was going to say is lost in a squeak. Mikey slides his tongue along Gerard’s skin until he gets to his hole

“Fuck, yeah,” Gerard says. His legs are somewhat sprawled above his head, his arms flung haphazardly out. In nearly any other situation, this position would be comical, but with Mikey’s wet tongue teasing him, it’s anything but.

Gerard keens and flings his hands up, grips Mikey’s hair once more and tugs him forward. Mikey obliges and lets Gerard’s legs fall to the bed with a whump. He crawls up and kisses his brother, lets Gerard suck on his tongue and grinds his hips against Gerard’s ass.

“Fuck me,” Gerard breathes against Mikey’s lips.

“We can’t,” Mikey says back. Gerard is about to protest when he continues,“The lube’s in the bottom of your bag.” Gerard groans in frustration. Neither of them want to dig through that mess in the dark, and turning the light on with Frank there is just too great a risk.  

A voice that belongs to neither of the brothers enters the room. It’s dry and croaking. “What me to get it for you?” Frank asks. Had he been at full health, Gerard is sure there would’ve been a teasing lilt to his voice, but as it is he just enters a coughing fit immediately after he finishes speaking.

IV.

The problem, right, is that Gerard is a slut. Plain and simple, he’d become the community whore if Mikey would let him. This is not, in and of itself, a problem. The real problem arises from the fact that Mikey will, in fact, not let his big brother be the cumslut of Warped Tour ‘04.

“But why,” Gerard keeps asking him. Currently, Mikey is dragging Gerard bodily away from trying to flirt with a very simultaneously scared yet awestruck looking Patrick Stump.

The problem (the really real problem) is that Mikey honestly doesn’t have an answer for that. What can he say? That he’s jealous? He has no right to be that. As much as Gerard is Mikey’s (brother, lover, best friend), Gerard is Gerard’s, first and foremost.

Still, it makes acid rise up in his throat to think of some else with Gerard, someone else kissing him and hearing his whines, someone else knowing that Gerard cries if you kiss him while he’s coming because everything is too much. It gets under Mikey’s skin and makes him itch all over to think of someone else watching Gerard and seeing how pliant and obedient he goes when you pull his hair and not knowing that Mikey is the reason he does that. Everyone should know that Gerard is Mikey’s, and they cannot have him.

But Gerard is a whore, a fact which Mikey loves and hates in equal measure, and he’s surrounded by hot people he’s apparently not allowed to fuck. To make up for this, Gerard has been on Mikey’s dick basically 24/7. Honestly, they’re bound to get caught sooner or later. Mikey’s just kind of wishing for it to be later.

Mikey figures that the flipside of the whole becoming a famous rockstar business is that the universe has decided he doesn’t get anymore wishes. The universe could have unleashed early morning Bob Bryar on him at any of the times when he wasn’t getting rimmed against the side of the bus, though. Mikey thinks he at least deserves that.

No such luck befalls him, however. He’s got his face and hands pressed against the warm metal of the bus, pants pulled down to his thighs. Gerard had come up to him minutes ago, swaying but mostly intelligible, and demanded he let Gerard eat him out. Apparently he woke up with a hankering for it.

Mikey figures it’s better than him waking up with withdrawal symptoms and jonesing, so he’s not going to complain. He’s never going to complain about the way Gerard buries his face in Mikey’s ass and makes him feel so good. Gerard treats a rimjob like it’s his favorite thing in the world, and when he makes this happy moan in his throat and digs his nails into one side of Mikey’s ass, Mikey curses and bangs his hand against the bus.

“Please,” he says, begging Gerard to do more than tease him with the promise of penetration. He’s been at this for the better part of ten minutes, and he seems more intent on making Mikey scream than on getting him off.

It’s so good, and it makes his fucking knees weak. He slumps his whole upper body against the bus in a vain effort to stay upright. His hips are twitching down against Gerard’s face, and his big brother loves it. Gerard moans and rubs two spit covered fingers against Mikey’s taint; Mikey keens.

Neither one of them hears the bus door open, but Mikey does hear Bob say,” Whoever is fucking against my bunk better have a damn good excuse,” as he rounds the corner.

Mikey freezes, deer in the headlights, as Bob comes into view. Gerard still has his tongue on Mikey’s ass, and the only coherent thought he has is that now Bob is going to think Gerard tops. Even that thought is quickly dissolved, though, because Gerard hasn’t stopped. He’s finally giving Mikey what he wants, fucking him with his tongue. Mikey whines, breathless.

“What the fuck,” Bob says quietly,  coming to a startled halt. “Mikey?"

“Fuck,” is all Mikey can say. He bangs his face against the side of the bus. It hurts but doesn’t register. “Fuck, Gee, stop.” Mikey reaches a hand behind himself and tugs at Gerard’s hair. He always listens when you pull his hair. “C’mon. Stop.”

Gerard whines but obeys, sitting back on his heels. “What, Mikes?” Gerard asks, wiping a halfhearted hand over his mouth and chin. “‘M busy.”

Mikey twists his fingers in Gerard’s hair and turns his face toward Bob, who has now slapped both hands over his eyes. “I’m drunk,” he says with a certainty he surely  doesn’t feel,” and am seeing things.” And if he’s not, he will be shortly, anyway. “Terrible, terrible things,” he adds quietly as he starts to walk backwards back around the bus.

V.

“Kiss me,” Gerard says. He’s got a hand around Mikey’s wrist, and he tugs him closer, kisses him. They’re walking down a hallway backstage. Neither of them are really sure where they are, and that might bite them in the ass later, but for now Mikey is pressing Gerard against the wall and kissing into his mouth. Neither of them can really be bothered to care.

Mikey grabs Gerard’s ass, and Gerard hooks a leg around Mikey’s waist, pulling him closer. They’re grinding against the wall like horny teenagers. Gerard is always antsy before a show, and Mikey figured out a long time ago that orgasms are a great way to calm him down.

He figures this will end in them sucking each other off, quick and efficient. They don’t have the resources or time for much else. He thinks so anyway, until Gerard wiggles a hand into the pocket of his jeans and mutters,” Fuck me,” before pressing what Mikey can only assume to be a tiny bottle of lube into his hand.

Mikey squeezes Gerard’s ass again with his other hand. “Fuck, Gee,” he breathes against Gerard’s lips. “The things you do to me.”

“I’d rather you do something to me,” Gerard says back. Pushy as ever to get what he wants. Mikey smirks and moves his hand around to the front of Gerard’s pants. He looks down at Gerard’s face, still shocked after weeks to see it framed by white.

“You wanna get fucked?” he asks, gripping the prominent outline of Gerard’s cock through his pants. Gerard nods his head fervently, arches his hips up into Mikey’s hand.

“This is a terrible idea,” he takes the time to tell Gerard. Gerard grins and nods. Mikey kisses him again. “Pants off, on the floor, c’mon,” he coaxes. Gerard does him one better and gets completely naked.

“You’re such a pretty slut,” Mikey says a few moments later, palming Gerard’s ass.

They’re both kneeling on the floor. Gerard has his hands braced against the rough concrete wall, and Mikey is right behind him, slick fingers lubing him up and stretching him open. Mikey’s about to fuck that ass, in a public hallway, where anyone could see them. This is a terrible plan. Mikey runs his thumb along the stretched rim of Gerard’s hole and tries not to think about it.

“Am I the prettiest slut, Mikey?” Gerard asks, arching his back and sticking his ass out.“The best you’ve ever had?”

Mikey laughs and kisses Gerard’s shoulder. “You know it, doll,” he says. He bends and kisses down Gerard’s back, gets to Gerard’s ass and bites it once, likes the way Gerard squeaks.

“C’mon, fuck me already,” Gerard whines, wiggling his hips. He looks down over his shoulder at Mikey. “Or do I need to go find someone who will?”

Mikey glares at the back of Gerard’s head. He’s not sure where his brother picked up the habit, but recently he’s taken to backtalking while they fuck. Mikey’s not sure if he likes it or not, but it gives him an excuse to slap Gerard’s ass. The smack of skin against skin echoes in the stone hallway.

“Shut your mouth or I’ll shut it for you,” he says.

“Gonna shut me up, Mikes? Gonna gag me? Make me choke on your–” Mikey slaps his ass again, harder this time, and Gerard cuts himself off with a whine. Mikey pulls his fingers out of Gerard and grabs his own cock with his slick hand. He holds onto Gerard’s hip with one hand and slides in with the other.

“Oh fuck yes,” Gerard breathes.

Mikey rolls his eyes. “Will you shut up? God, you’re such a brat.” He says it fondly, but means it. He grips both of Gerard’s hips and starts to move, slow, teasing Gerard with the idea of getting fucked right.

“‘M your brat, Mikes. C’mon, fuck me.”

Mikey leans forward and presses a kiss to Gerard’s neck. “Be patient,” he says. “ I know you can be.”  Gerard whines and starts moving his hips. Mikey holds them tight. “You’re so needy,” he sighs.

“We don’t have time,” Gerard insists. He starts wriggling his hips in the tight hold that Mikey has on them. Mikey laughs and finally–finally–starts moving for real.

“God, yes,” Gerard moans. His head drops forward, cheek pressed up against the concrete wall, and he makes these high, broken “uh, uh, uh, uh” sounds every time Mikey thrusts in.

They really do need to hurry this up; they’ve been gone too long as it is. Mikey reaches a hand around Gerard and grabs his cock. Gerard whines, high and happy, and thrusts into his fist.

Mikey fucks into him hard and quick. Gerard’s shoulders and face are pressed up against the wall; he’s arched back just enough for Mikey to get his hand around his cock.

“Yes, fuck yes,” Gerard says, hips moving down against Mikey’s thrusts and up into his hand.

“So good, Mikey, make me feel so good.” He drops his head back against Mikey’s shoulder. “Love you, Mikes,” he says. Mikey kisses Gerard’s neck, then bites into the meat of his shoulder. “Fuck.So much.”

Mikey has big hands and calloused fingers, and he’s been jerking his big brother off since before he had either of those. Gerard is babbling and close to orgasm in what Mikey is sure could be a record time.

“So good, Mikes, c’mon. Fuck me so good, make me come. Please.”

Gerard is always noisy when he’s about to come. Mikey, as he does with many of Gerard’s facets, loves and hates this in equal measure. It gives him an excuse to hook three fingers of his left hand into Gerard’s mouth. “Shhh,” he says. “Shh, shh, shhh.”  He kisses up the back of Gerard’s neck and says close to his ear. ”Shh, you get to come when I say so.”

Gerard whines, and Mikey bites hard at his shoulder. “Right?” He hasn’t stopped fucking Gerard in quick, hard thrusts, but tightens his hand around Gerard’s cock, and just like that, the dynamic has shifted again.

“Mikey,” Gerard says, then his mouth hangs open on a silent moan because Mikey is still fucking and jerking him off so good. He lolls his head back against Mike’s shoulder again; Mikey kisses softly at his neck. “Only when you say,” he finally manages.

“Good boy,” Mikey says, pleased.

They really don’t have time. So Mikey doesn’t draw it out, doesn’t tease Gerard the way he really wants to. It’s only a few more moments before Gerard gasps out, “Please,” and Mikey whispers his permission. Gerard comes against the wall seconds later.

The way he tightens around Mikey’s cock makes Mikey want to come. He wants to come so bad. It feels like it’s been so long. (In actuality, Gerard sucked him off in his bunk this morning.)

” Fuck yes, Gee. So good, you’re so good for me baby,” he murmurs into Gerard’s neck. He’s thrusting into Gerard hard and fast, his grip on his big brother’s hips tightening, and Gerard is making those same little breathless noises he was earlier. Mikey is whispering,” Gonna come in you, pretty, gonna make you drip,” when they hear footsteps coming around the corner.

“Where–oh, for fuck’s sake!” Mikey freezes. His sweaty hair is hanging in front of his eyes. He wants it to stay there. If it does then he never has to look over and see Brian seeing him with his cock inside his big brother.

“I come to one show–one show!–on this tour,” Brian is saying as he advances toward them. Mikey is doing his best to sink into the floor. Usually getting caught is exhilarating, but nothing is hot when you’re being scolded by your manager. “Who are you even–”

Brian finally gets close enough to see Gerard where Mikey is hunched over him. Mikey still can’t look at him, and Gerard is curling his limbs in tighter to himself with each passing second. “I’m going to turn around,” Brian says, eyes resolutely staring down the hall,” and I am going to start walking. You two are going to put some clothes on and follow me. We’ll talk about this later.”

True to his word, Brian turns around and starts walking. Gerard and Mikey scramble to follow. It’s a strange feeling to pull out of Gerard so quickly. “I blame you,” Mikey says as he’s tucking his half stiff dick back in his pants.

\----

Something needs to be done about Gerard and Mikey. They all three agree. Mike doesn’t know why he agrees, but he does because Frank and Ray told him to. They’d raced back to the hotel before Mikey and Gerard, and now they’re all camped out in the brothers’ hotel room. They’re staging an intervention, apparently.

Mike is about to ask what exactly they’re intervening, but there’s a loud thump against the door that draws all three men’s attention. There’s a laugh. “Let me get the key in the door,” Gerard’s voice comes through the wood. “I can’t believe you lost yours.”

Mikey doesn’t respond. A moment later the door clicks open, and both of them come tumbling into the room. It takes the three waiting a moment to decipher what they’re seeing as the door clicks closed behind the brothers. Mikey’s hand is in the back pocket of Gerard’s pants, and his other hand is down the front of Gerard’s pants. He’s kissing Gerard’s neck, and Gerard has one hand behind his head, tangled in Mikey’s blond hair.

They both manage to toe their shoes off without disentangling. “Fuck,” Gerard says, tilting his head back and starting to close his eyes. “Fuck,” he says again, with more feeling this time as he notices the people watching them. Mikey makes a questioning noise against his neck. Gerard tugs at his hair and he finally looks up into two pairs of judging eyes and one pair of shocked ones.

Mikey is casually moving his hand up the length of Gerard’s cock, causing Gerard’s knees to weaken as he slumps back against Mikey. ”Listen,” he says,” we’re about to fuck on that bed,” Mikey nods his head toward the bed closest to them,” and you can leave or you can stay, but it's happening.”

Gerard has been grinding his ass against Mikey’s crotch this whole time. After Mikey concludes his statement he shoves Gerard toward the bed, and he goes sprawling facedown on top of the sheets.

Frank, Ray, and Mike are all sending panicked glances at each other. “Fuck, been wanting to do this all day,” Mikey says, crawling up on the bed behind Gerard. None of the others really want to stay here, they’ll say later, but they don’t want to leave, either.

Mikey taps Gerard’s hip, and Gerard responds instinctively. He gets up on his hands and knees; Mikey runs his fingers under the hem of Gerard’s barely-a-shirt, like he just can’t help but touch. “Pants off,” Mikey says to Gerard. He gets off the bed and goes to search through one of their bags. When he comes back with a half empty bottle of lube, Gerard is naked and back in position.

Frank has sat down on the other bed. (They always get two. They never need two.) Gerard catches his eyes when he turns his head. There’s a smile on his face that quickly turns to an open mouthed moan as Mikey pets over his hole with a slick finger.

“You wanna watch, Frankie?” Gerard asks a second later. Mikey slips his finger inside, and Gerard hums in pleasure. “You can watch.”

“What the fuck is happening,” Mike leans over to whisper to Ray.

“Initiation I guess,” Ray says. He shrugs helplessly before collapsing down into one of the hotel chairs. “I give up.”

Mike sits down next to him. “Should we leave?” he asks, looking guiltily over at the two brothers. The two brothers who are getting ready to fuck right in front of them.

“If we want to,” Ray says back. His eyes, too, are drawn to the pair. Mikey is slowly working two fingers in and out of Gerard, teasing him. Neither of them try to move.

“Mikey, c’mon,” Gerard says, wriggling his ass back against his baby brother’s hand. “Don’t be a tease.”

Mikey slaps Gerard’s ass, and everyone else in the room gasps sharply. “Don’t be a bitch,” he says back.

“You like it,” Gerard says dragging out the first word. Mikey rolls his eyes. “Wanna ride you.” Gerard licks his lips, like the thought of bouncing on Mikey’s cock is just too much.

“Yeah, yeah pretty, you can do that,” Mikey says, kissing along Gerard’s lower back. He pulls his fingers out of Gerard and squeezes one side of his ass.

“‘M gonna make it so good for you,” Gerard promises, twisting and kissing Mikey. He pushes him back, groping the bulge in the front of his pants. They end up with Mikey sprawled flat, his head at the end of the bed.

“Not fair,” Gerard says,” I’m naked in front of all these eyes.” The other three in the room shift awkwardly at the reminder that they’re known. Gerard rucks up Mikey’s shirt and kisses his stomach. “And you’ve got all these clothes,” he finishes, still rubbing his whole palm against Mikey’s cock through his jeans.

Frank is the first one to do it. Always a trendsetter that one. One of his hands, resolutely balled at his sides till now, starts rubbing over the bulge in his pants that he was valiantly ignoring. He can’t help it; he moans, just once, and everyone else in the room looks at him.

Mikey smiles and saves him from having to say anything. “Look Gee,” he says up at his brother, palming Gerard’s ass,” you’ve got Frankie jacking off already.” He leans up, says the next bit close to Gerard’s ear, just for him. “Imagine what they’ll do when you’re on my cock.”

Gerard moans and kisses him, tangles his free hand in the back of Mikey’s hair and keeps him there for a good, long kiss. He’s basically giving his baby brother an over-the-pants handjob at this point, and Mikey is arching his hips up into it.

They finally stop kissing, and Mikey falls back on the bed again. As Mikey gets his shirt off, Gerard undoes Mikey’s belt, and he lifts up his hips so Gerard can pull his pants and underwear down and off. He takes the time to give Mikey a warm up blowjob, wraps his mouth around the first few inches of him, just to taste. If they didn’t have an audience he would finish this, suck Mikey off then get him to finger him. They could go a few rounds before they finally pass out.

Maybe there’s still time for that, after. He leaves Mikey’s cock with a parting lick. He twists around for the lube, and he takes the time to note that Frank has pulled his cock out and is full on jerking off. Ray seems to be getting the memo, and Mike is just sitting in silent fascination with a hardon. He’ll figure it out eventually.

Gerard slicks up Mikey’s cock. “Gonna make it so good,” he says, kissing up Mikey’s chest. He pauses with his lips barely touching Mikey’s. “Gonna make it so good for you, baby brother,” he says quietly before kissing him.

Mikey wraps his arms around Gerard’s back, pulling him closer. Gerard’s got a leg on either side of Mikey’s hips, and their cocks and brushing against each other, Mikey’s slick with lube.

Ray feels like maybe he shouldn’t be seeing this. Not the two blood-related brothers fucking; he’s pretty certain about that one. But this, this kiss, seems more private somehow. The hand he has on his dick makes him feel a little guilty. As soon as it starts, it’s over, though, and Gerard is sitting back, legs folded, and lining Mikey’s cock up with his hole. He gets it in and sinks down, and everyone in the room moans.

Gerard starts moving, just little minute twitches of his hips. Mikey is breathing hard, hands gripping Gerard’s hips. “Fuck, Gee,” he says.

“So good,” Gerard says back. He has two hands braced on Mikey’s chest, his head tilted back. “So good, Mikes. Love your cock.” He’s moving now, really moving. Ray can see the way his thighs move as he bounces himself up and down. There’s a slap every time the brothers’ hips meet, Mikey’s arching up to Gerard’s.

For years Frank and Ray have heard those breathless little “ah,ah,ah” noises that Gerard makes when he’s getting fucked just right, but this is Mike’s first time experiencing it. Ray was maybe a bit right when he said this was an initiation.

Frank wants to suck Gerard’s cock. The thought hits him with a sudden, overwhelming clarity. He’s thought about it before, you don’t live with and around someone like Gerard for a decade and not think about having sex with him. But Frank can see Gerard’s cock now, his hard, wet cock that’s bobbing up and down every time he moves on his brother, and Frank wants to put his mouth on it.

“Fuck, Mikey, wanna come,” Gerard says, nails digging into Mikey’s skin. “Please.” He’s panting, bouncing on Mikey’s cock as fast as he can, but it’s not enough.

“You know the rules,” Mikey says. His own breathless voice betrays how good this is for him. Gerard hasn’t done all the work in a long time, and the things he can do when Mikey gives him permission to.

Gerard whines. “I _am_ asking,” he says. “Mikes, c’mon, c’mon.” He’s really not even riding anymore. He’s settled all the way down on Mikey’s cock, and is shifting his hips back and forth. Mikey is still twitching his hips up, making Gerard’s whole body bounce slightly with every movement.

“Maybe you should ask someone else,” Mikey suggests. He is evil. He really is. He is Gerard’s evil little brother, and–oh god he’s wrapped a hand around Gerard’s cock. “Better hurry,” he says, looking up at Gerard with wide doe eyes. He knows gerard hates coming without permission, makes him feel bad.

“R-Ray?” Gerard asks, turning his head toward the man in question. Ray’s given up on decency and is sprawled, slumped down in his chair with his legs slung wide, one hand unabashedly working his dick. He looks up at the sound of his name, startled.

Mikey squeezes his hand tight around Gerard’s cock; Gerard gasps. “Please, Mikes, don’t make me,” he whines. Mikey slaps his ass with his free hand.

“Frank!” Gerard cries, looking over at him. Frank was born without shame, and when the man getting fucked by his baby brother starts talking to him, he picks right up where the conversation is.

“Sure, Gee baby,” Frank says, a lazy grin spreading over his face as he jerks his cock. “You can come.”

Mikey smiles and pumps Gerard faster, fucks up into him harder. Gerard cries out, high pitched and needy, and comes across Mikey’s chest. “Mikey,” he says, slumping forward onto Mikey’s chest, into his own cum. He kisses the skin his mouth finds there. Mike actually comes in his pants at this point, having been too skittish to take them off.

Mikey takes this opportunity to hold Gerard’s hips up and push up into him, forcing little breathless noises out of his big brother. “Gee, gonna,” he pauses to moan quietly,” gonna come in you, pretty. Gonna make you leak your baby brother’s cum. You want that?”

Gerard (and Frank and Ray) answers with an affirmative moan and nods his head against Mikey’s chest. Mikey tilts his head up and kisses Gerard’s bright hair before he thrusts up into him again and again and again. He comes quietly, hands holding Gerard’s hips flush with his own as he empties his balls inside him. (Ray and Frank come moments after, neither one daring to look at the other when they’re done.)

Gerard lies there, motionless, as Mikey pulls out of him, then he moves his legs, tucks himself against Mikey’s side. He aches in all the right places, and he really wants to fall asleep against Mikey. He feels good, he feels safe. “So I guess you’re officially a My Chem member now,” he hears Frank say to Mike as he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [\o/](http://preblematic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
